


Live For Something

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roman Empire, Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, Hux is more than a bloodless killing machine, Kylo is the caring one, M/M, Sappiness, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood on Hux is not his own. Kylo slits the throat of the man he has kneeling in front of him before moving towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live For Something

**Author's Note:**

> I really meant to write more in the Bad Idea verse, but this happened instead and I rolled with it.

The blood on Hux is not his own. Kylo slits the throat of the man he has kneeling in front of him before moving towards him. "Alright?" He grips Hux by the forearm. It is ungentle and urgent for a killing field like this is no place for sentimentality. He waits until he sees green eyes flicker back to life and receives the nod before he moves away to dispatch the rest of their foes.

They move fluidly, falling and dancing back against each other. Their enemies fall like dead leaves in a summer storm around them and their comrades. Kylo sees Phasma laughing happy, drunk on the dark thrill of taking lives. And he smiles as they advance on the royal palace.

Snoke seeks to control this place and they are merely tools in his service. The old man can barely walk without his long staff, but with each step he takes to loom over the presiding governer of this place, his presence is like a grip in the throat of the good and holy. Snoke lays his demands out like how one would ask for sweetmeat from the market.The governer makes to protest the tributes and gold he must pay for the lives of his people, only to have Snoke click his tongue and have Hux drag his sons from the bosom of their mother. It is, as predicted, the crying of the women and children that forces his fat hands.

Not that acquiescence would have changed the fact that Snoke had never had any intention of allowing the governer to live and his sons to be reduced to anything but slaves in the empire he seeks to build. 

Snoke releases them to revelry soon after they stain the white marble floors with the blood of the governer and his wife, and after the sons were chained and dragged off. Kylo sees Hux watching the children and takes him by the wrist without hesitation the moment they are released. Hux follows with no protest. Even when he takes them to the emptied bath houses in the city. Kylo undresses first, piling his dirty things by the water's edge. Hux allows himself to be stripped and sheparded into the shallow pools, lets himself be positioned and shaped for Kylo's hands sluicing away the caked blood and grit. It is only when Kylo begins to wash his hair and face that he grips him by the wrist resting on his cheek. 

Green eyes flutter, a soft rosy blush dust his cheeks as he tilts his head into the palm of Kylo's hand. Surrendering himself. Kylo runs his thumb on the dark bruises under Hux's eyes, sighing. With his other hand he pushes back the hair that cling to pale skin, bringing it to rest on Hux's neck. In the hush of the room, the sounds of horror outside their little cocoon permeates through the walls.

Kylo pulls away to attend to himself. Hux sinks onto the step, eyes watching Kylo as he does. There is no seduction in this moment, no heated desire and lust or teasing. Only the need to be washed and clean of the acts of the day. When he is done, Kylo wraps his arm around Hux's slender waist, bringing him along as they dress in their tunics and not their blood caked armoury.

The sun is slinging low in the sky when they find the former home of an official in the city. In there, they find servants who have foolishly remained on the compound. "We mean you no harm." Kylo tries, only to have Hux step forward, speaking slowly and softly in one of the many foreign tongues he knows. It does the trick and they are shown to the master's quarters. Kylo takes Hux by the wrist again when the doors have closed behind them and they have passed their things to be cleaned. This time, he holds his gaze when he presses a chaste kiss to Hux's pulse, slowly dragging his lips to the crook of an elbow.

"I can't-"

Kylo shakes his head. "I am not asking for that. I am too tired for anything more than a long sleep until we are summoned again."

Hux blinks, confused. "And yet, you kiss me so?"

Kylo smiles, moving closer. "Is it wrong for me to worship you?"

"Careful now. Lest Snoke things you have another master than he."

Kylo does not answer. He lets himself fall to the task of undressing them again. Once naked again, he guides them to the bed. Pushing his lover onto his back, he goes to lie next to him. They fold themselves into each other, hands in each other's hair like anchors. Kylo brushes his lips against Hux, receiving a shy lick of a tongue. He smiles, pressing on more insistently until they are filling the silence with soft sounds of kisses.

Kylo breaks away to look into Hux's eyes after an eternity, drinking in the way that the hauntedness in those eyes have lessened to only a hint. "Snoke is not my master. Has not been for a long time now." He admits in a soft whisper. As if, even in this place, the ears plagued by decrepitude could still hear this sacrilege.

He watches Hux swallows before he speaks. "When did this happen?"

"When you kissed me. The moment we made that oath in the woods that night. When we looped that ribbon around our hands and swore by the old gods and the new that I am yours as you are mine." He runs his hand through Hux's hair. 

Hux arches against him, kissing him hard. They studiously ignore the taste of salt on their lips and the hitches of breaths that pass between them. Kylo holds him close, holding on tightly as if such a gesture could belay the tomorrows that will surely come. Hux soon goes to rest his cheek over Kylo's breast. He buries his nose in the crow of Hux's head, smelling the smoke and death still. 

"Sleep." He says. And does.


End file.
